In Your Arms Forever
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When Holly Potter is reunited with her baby brother at age 13, it only take 2 more years for her to discover that one of her best friends is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life. Enter Fredrick Wealsley, Holly's Best Friend.
1. Where's Mummy & Daddy?

**Title:** In Your Arms Forever

**Summary:** Harry and Holly Potter. Separated at a very young age. Holly was only 3 years old. Harry only a year old. What happens when they meet at Hogwarts in Harry's first year? And how does Holly's life change during her 7th year?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Where's Mummy and Daddy?<strong>

3-year-old Holly Dorea Potter blinked rapidly in the darkness; she could feel her father's arms still wrapped around her. She could hear noises but they weren't noises she was used to. It wasn't her mother talking, or her father and baby brother laughing. No this was many voices she recognized but didn't like their tones.

"I can't find Holly. She wasn't upstairs with Lily and Harry." She knew that voice well. He came around for tea often. She slowly wriggled out from her father's arms. She got to her feet slowly and walked towards the voices. There were three men in the hall. Two were taller than the third, one was huge and she had met him once. The other two were people she knew well. Her Godfather and her brother's Godfather. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Uncle Wee-mus?" The shortest of the three men she saw turned sharply. His face changed expressions so quickly it was surprising he didn't get whiplash. He scooped the child up into his arms and held her tightly.

"Where have you been Holly? Huh? We've been looking for you!" He said in a fake cheery voice as if it was just another game of hide-and-go-seek.

"I was wif Daddy." She replied, "He was hugging me." Remus turned an unreadable expression to Sirius and the other man and they went and checked on the only other fatality in this horrible tragedy.

"Hey Holly, what do you say to coming to live with me for a little while?" Holly looked delighted at the idea.

"What 'bout Harry?" She asked suddenly.

"Harry's going to go and stay with your Aunt and Uncle for a while. Your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Remus said trying to keep the distain out of his voice.

"But they is Muggles. Daddy says so!" Holly said, Remus nodded.

"That's right. But he has to go and live with them. Mummy's rules." In actuality it was Professor Dumbledore's rules, but Holly had no idea that her parents were dead. And Remus would keep it that way until her birthday just a few weeks away.

* * *

><p><strong>9 weeks later<strong>

"Uncle Remus?" Holly had turned 4 just days ago and she was getting curious. Remus knew she'd ask.

"Yes Holly? What can I do for you?" Remus didn't know how Lily and James would have done it! Holly was handful, but then there was only one of him and there had been two of them.

"Where _are_ Mummy and Daddy?" She asked. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair slowly this was going to take some explaining and lots and lots of apologising. He got down on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"How much do you remember from that night Holly?" He asked, Holly chewed her lips in thought.

"Daddy was yelling at Mummy to run and get Harry, that someone was coming. He grabbed me and held me tightly. He told me he loved me very much and I told him I loved him too. The door was pushed open loudly; Mummy used to say you shouldn't do that! Daddy kept holding me and he whispered something about keeping me safe, then a man I didn't know appeared in the doorway. He demanded to know where Harry was but Daddy didn't want to tell him. They started to fight with magic, than something green came out of the other man's wand and Daddy fell on top of me. The man left the room then. I 'member trying to wake Daddy but he wouldn't wake up. I heard Mummy scream and I heard Harry start to cry. But I 'member I must have fell asleep. 'Cause then you and Uncle Sirius and Hagrid was there. Why?" Holly said after relaying everything she remembered. Remus looked a little shocked Holly even remembered her father telling her he loved her. Remus took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, Daddy told you he loved you because he knew he was going to die. Did Mummy say she loved you too?" Remus asked. Holly nodded.

"All the time." Her mahogany curls were at her shoulders and they bounced when she nodded.

"Well a very bad man was angry at your parents because they didn't like what he was doing. So they had to fight him. Your Daddy knew that he couldn't stop this bad man but he was hoping to save your mother and Harry. Your daddy loved you too much to have you live without him. He knew you would never have gone with your mother and left him behind. He knew that. Sweetie, your Mummy and Daddy…they…they're in heaven." Remus said. He'd never been religious but when he said that Holly looked up at the sky out the window and smiled back down at him.

"They're stars right Uncle Remus?" Remus blinked. Stars? Lily and James Potter, stars? So simple, so child-like. So easy.

"Yes, I suppose they are Holly. Stars in the night sky to watch over you." He said picking her up to settle her on his hips so they could look at the sky together. This was going to be some very long years until she was 11.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Later<strong>

"Uncle Remus? When can I see Harry again?" Holly asked the day her Hogwarts letter came. She'd been sending Harry Birthday cards via Muggle post from the time she was able to write her own name! Mostly they were cards that just had 'Happy Birthday' written on the inside and she'd write 'Dear Harry' and 'lots of love, your big sister, Holly' whether he got them or not remained to be seen. Holly had already read and re-read her list of things for Hogwarts. She knew they'd go to Diagon Alley to get them and she was very excited but it was subdued when she asked this question after they'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus chewed his lip slowly thinking.

"I'm sure you'll get to see him in two years. When he goes to Hogwarts." Remus said, Holly nodded and obediently followed Remus out to the brick wall at the back. He opened the archway for them and they were off the Gringotts first. As they began buying Holly's things for school she caught sight of a family of red-headed people. All of them. Every single one had red-hair.

"Arthur!" Remus said, "Molly!" The parents of the children turned.

"Oh Remus!" The woman cried and rushed over to give him a hug, "How are you these days? After what happened to Lily and James. Just horrible. What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine thank-you Molly." Remus smiled and then glanced down at Holly, "I'm helping my goddaughter, Holly, get her school supplies." Molly looked down at the little girl who was about the same height as her two 11-year-olds. She smiled kindly down at Holly.

"She looks just like James." Molly said, Remus nodded.

"Who here is going to Hogwarts this year? I see Bill and Charlie are still there, Percy too." Remus had been close friend with the Weasley parents since they had first joined the Order years before.

"Yes, it will be Fred and George's turn this year." Two identical boys stood next to their father and smiled a little awkwardly at Remus and Holly. Holly put out her hand to shake their hands. They smiled a little warmer when they knew they had a friend already.

"We'd better keep going Holly. We've got to get your wand yet." Remus said, Holly nodded and waved goodbye to the Weasleys.

"I'll see you on the train then." She said to the twins who nodded and waved goodbye too. Remus couldn't help but realize just how much like her mother Holly was. She'd be a brilliant witch if ever there was one.


	2. Hogwarts First Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Hogwarts, First Year<strong>

"Uncle Remus?" Holly stood next to him on the Platform 9 ¾ and stared at all the people milling around. She was already in her robes and she was incredibly nervous.

"Holly!" Surprised that someone knew her name, Holly saw two very familiar people striding out of the pillars of steam towards her. Fred and George Weasley had become her best friends; via Owl post they had become close friends.

"I'll think you'll make a lot of friends with these two with you Holly." Remus followed the three 11-year-olds though the steam to where Bill, Charlie, Percy and the other Weasley's stood. Molly smiled at Remus and he shook hands with Arthur.

"You'll write to me won't you Uncle Remus?" Holly asked as she was the twins stepped on to the train.

"As often as I can Holly. As often as I can." Holly knew she wouldn't get many if any letters during the week up to, of and following the full moon. Remus kissed her cheek just before the train began to move. She stood with the twins at the door waving goodbye until their parents were out of sight.

* * *

><p>"So why do you call him Uncle Remus?" Fred asked when they found a compartment.<p>

"He's my Godfather. He supposed to look after me if anything happened to my parents. And you know…they died. That's why my brother is famous."

"So he really did live through You-Know-Who's attack?" George asked, Holly nodded.

"Sure did. I did too but only because my Dad protected me." She said, her save not nearly as spectacular as Harry's.

"You are gonna be popular at school, you know. I reckon everyone will want to be your friend. Best friends with everybody." Fred said, looking kind of glum.

"No one else will ever know me as well as you two will." Holly said giving each a kiss on the cheek. They blushed but knew it was true. They would know Holly better than anyone else.

* * *

><p>The Castle was very impressive and the twins and Holly knew their mouths were hanging open. But it was a very impressive sight to behold when you're just 11 and only ever been told about it. Holly was sharing a boat with the twins and a boy who introduced himself as Lee Jordan. He seemed nice enough. He was also in awe of Holly and they became fast friends but like Holly had said they would be nowhere near as close as her, Fred and George. Even with the girls she'd share a dorm with. No one would be closer than Fred and George. They got to the Great Hall and listen to their Headmaster state the start of term notices. After he was finished they were informed that they would have their names called and be sorted into their houses. Holly, Fred, George and Lee all listened as the other first years were sorted until their names were called.<p>

"Lee Jordan!" The other three gave him encouraging smiles as he went up. The sorting sat on his head a for about a minute before it decided where Lee would go.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left gave a huge cheer. Holly could see the three eldest Weasley's there.

"Fredrick Weasley!" Fred slowly ascended the steps to the stool. He sat down and the Sorting hat gave what looked like a wicked grin.

"Another Weasley eh? Well, well, well…I know just where you're going. GRYFFINDOR!" George was next and much the same was said, the same house obviously. Then when there was just five left.

"Holly Potter!" Holly knew a few whispered followed her. _She's Harry Potter's sister!_ was the most common. She sat down on the stool and the sorting hat fell over her eyes. She could hear it saying stuff above her head. _Please put me with my friends! Please with Fred and George!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Even if the sorting hat hadn't heard her, he still put her where she wanted to go. She slid in next to Fred and George and got warm smiles from Percy, Charlie and Bill.

* * *

><p>Classes were a good challenge. To find them at least. Many times the trio got lost. But they always got there in time to join the end of the class as they filed in to the classroom. Potions they hated although they were good at it. Holly much preferred Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts even if Professor Quirrell was kind of annoying with his stuttering. But they soldiered through it all. Hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe they'd get through this first day, let alone the first week! Fred and George helped her through the homework aspect, so did Percy and Charlie. Bill had Head Boy things to do. So he had no times to help, unless it was last minute at breakfast. He was a really big help, especially if Percy or Charlie hadn't helped you a lot the night before. So Bill was their go-to for help really.<p>

"Potter!" She turned. A Slytherin from her year was sitting directly behind her, "heard you've got yourself a boyfriend already! One of these two? You can do _so_ much better than a Weasley."

"I can judge that for myself thank-you. And I don't see anything wrong with the Weasleys. They are so much better than your family anyway _half-blood_." She sneered at him, making him blush and turn back to his table. Fred and George snickered and slapped high-fives with her. This was gonna be fantastic!

* * *

><p>"Miss Potter?" Holly looked up at Madam Pince, the Librarian. Holly had known that something was wrong when she got up that morning but it was during lunch when she was called upon to deal with the effects. Professor McGonagall led Holly from the Library to the Hospital wing. One of the Weasley boys, she'd been told, had been hurt. Now usually first years couldn't curse much, even when you're from Pure-blood families. Holly knew that, Remus had told her that her father, and Sirius, who were both from prominent Pure-blood families, in fact distantly related families, neither knew any magic really. Except how to make their wands shoot sparks. They'd done that multiple times the first night in the dorm, showing off to Remus and Peter.<p>

When Holly got to the Hospital Wing she found it was Fred who had been cursed by a Fifth Year Slytherin. The older brother of the boy that had spoken to her earlier that day. She was horrified, George looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, it was the best he could offer. He was upset for his brother but glad that she was there. She sat down next to George and rested her cheek on his shoulder as Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing. She promised punishment for them. Holly had told her the name of a boy who had spoken to her that morning and how she'd turned him down. McGonagall promised she'd speak to him and figure it out. Hexing someone, especially one not yet as skilled in magic as the offender was against the rules. In fact duels at all were forbidden. This was one massively intense year for them.

* * *

><p>Fred recovered quickly, as was the norm with Madam Pomfrey, and they were on the last day of term before they knew it. Excited but a little bummed about going home Holly sat with the twins and Lee on the train. Fred sat twirling his wand in his long fingers and staring out the window. They changed back into their Muggle Clothes and sat talking the rest of the way back to London. They were met on the platform by their families.<p>

"Remus, Holly will have to come and stay for a little while this Summer." Molly said.

"I'm sure I can spare her for a few weeks," Remus said, in fact a full moon was scheduled for this summer, so no doubt Holly would have about a whole month with the Weasleys. Yes this had been on very exciting First year and no doubt there would be more excitement to come!


	3. Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Harry<strong>

Third Year came fast. Second year had been just as exciting as first if a bit easier. But Third year would prove interesting. Holly would wait for the Twins on the Platform and then they'd find a spot of the train for together. This year, Lee had a giant spider with him so people crowded around that. Holly looked up this time as she heard Fred and George call her name; she smiled and spotted a boy a little further up the platform who looked around in awe of the platform.

"Hey Uncle Remus?" Her Godfather looked down at her, "is that Harry?" She pointed down the platform to the boy. Remus watched the boy for a minute then smiled softly.

"I think so, Holly. You make sure you look after him okay?"

"All right. I will. He's my brother, how can I not?" She giggled kissed her Godfather's cheek and followed Fred and George onto the train. They found a compartment but Fred and George got caught up helping Harry get his trunk on the train, Holly listened as they helped heave it onto the train. She poked her head out once and asked if they needed an extra set of hands.

"No thanks Holl. I think we've got it." Fred grunted as he helped George set the trunk in the luggage rack. Holly watched as Harry swept his sweaty hair back.

"Blimey…" Fred and George were a little in awe of Harry just seeing the scar on his forehead and they were in shock. Mrs Weasley called to the two and they were off the train again. Holly could watch them from her compartment about three or four down from Harry. She didn't want to sit too close. That would be weird. She watched as Ron, the youngest boy in the family, tried to fight his mother off as she tried to clean dirt off his nose. He was losing badly. Mrs Weasley was a strong woman and you didn't cross her. She was known for her temper. Holly had seen in during the summer. It was at Fred and George but it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>"…not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know it's all here in your head…no? Well if you're sure…better be…" Holly held her breath, "GRYFFINDOR!" The cheer that went up was the loudest yet, the whole table was on their feet. The twins started a chant and Harry was able to slide in next to Ron and directly across from Holly and, another first year, Hermione Granger, who was chatting animatedly with Holly about her classes. Hermione was a Muggle-born witch and she seemed to want to be clever. She had read all the school books and she knew all about Hogwarts, which seemed she knew more than Holly did. The only thing she didn't know about were all the secret passages that Holly, Fred and George knew about from <em>The Marauder's Map<em>. But listening to Hermione was about as informative as listening to the Professors. Holly glanced at Harry and there was an instant connection. Harry knew it was there, nothing romantic obviously but just something. Like they already knew each other. Harry was sure he was going to find out what that was. Holly smiled at him and he returned it, feeling welcomed to Hogwarts, like he really belonged, because Heaven knows he wouldn't belong at the Public School he was going to be sent to if he was still with the Dursleys.

* * *

><p>Harry sure did find out his connection to the pretty third year on his second day.<p>

"Hey Potter!" Both looked up and Harry was startled, she was a 'Potter' as well. The boy who had said the name, Harry didn't know. He was burly looking third year and the girl, Holly, Harry thought she'd said her name was, stood up.

"What is Matthews?" She replied, her tone sharp, her hands on her hips.

The boy smirked, "Heard your brat of a baby brother is finally at Hogwarts." Brother? Baby Brother? No way. Harry had no idea he had sister! Why hadn't his Aunt and Uncle told him?

"So what if he is?" Holly snapped. The boy, Matthews, didn't seem scared at all.

"Well if he's anything like you he's gonna be a goner in Snape's class! Snape hates you potters."

"Harry is going to be _fine_ in his classes, if you haven't noticed, Matthews, today is the _second_ day of classes and Harry seems fine to me! But I forgot, you can't count!" Holly said, the third years looked down at Harry who wanted to hide at that moment. In the space of ten minutes, he'd found out he had a big sister, a protector of sorts, and he had been stood up for too by her and she knew nothing about him! This was insane! Was she famous like him? Apparently not anymore. Even if she was Hermione would be clinging to her and hanging off her every word, not that she wasn't anyway. Hermione had found out Holly was a Potter and she was hanging on every word she said absorbing it and storing it away for anything future reference if it was needed. Holly had a fan; in fact it seemed al the first Year Gryffindor girls. Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione following her around and hanging on her every word. It was actually quite annoying really. Because Harry had lost count of the amount of times one of them had, except Hermione, had asked her to repeat her recount of the night her parents were killed. Being now 13 she knew who that man had been who had burst into her house and murdered her parents. Harry had heard it a million times, he knew that he had been loved and looked after but he had no idea that all that had happened, his memory recalled only the green light and sometimes manic laughter but mostly, green light.

* * *

><p>"Holly?" Finally once most first years had gone to bed, Harry could get Holly by herself.<p>

"Oh hi Harry. We haven't spoken much have we?" She said, she knew what he wanted to do so she indicated for him to sit and she waited for him to start.

"Did you know a lot about Mum and Dad?" He asked, Holly looked thoughtful.

"Well I was only 3 when they died. All I know is that dad looked a lot like you but with my eyes and Mum was basically the exact opposite. My Godfather, Remus Lupin, has told me a lot about them. He was a close friend of our parents when they were at school. So you know…it was kind of nice getting to grow up with him." Holly said then realized her mistake.

"Why did you get to grow up with a wizard and I had to grow up with Muggles?" Harry asked his tone a bit sharper.

"Harry, I wish I could say that you could live with us. But Professor Dumbledore won't allow it. If he would I'd have your things moved to our house in a flash. You'd be loved, looked after, you wouldn't have to do anything but help me with chores. It would be like a real family. Trust me I would if I was allowed to. But maybe you could come home with me for Christmas. Would you like that?" Holly asked knowing the answer before it was given.

"Sure!" Harry was delighted he would be going somewhere for Christmas. Holly knew he'd like that. Harry would have a _real_ Christmas. He'd have real presents and real amounts of food and yes, he'd help with the washing up too. But it would be fun as well. Fun like a real family.

* * *

><p>Christmas didn't come fast enough. But once it came Harry was so excited, he went home with Holly to the house she lived in with Remus and he was welcomed like an old friend. Remus was very welcoming. It was like being welcomed back after a long holiday. He got his own room with a nice bed and nice sheets and heaps of space, his room was next to Holly's and when he woke there would be the smell of bacon in the air, he'd go down expecting to be told to cook it only to have Holly smile at him and put him down at the table to eat before Remus and holly would join him. A tall glass of fresh orange juice was placed down in front of him too. Harry loved it. Christmas morning was a little different, when Holly woke Harry she told him to be very quiet and they went down stairs. When Harry whispered to her about why they had to be quiet she told him that she didn't want to wake Remus before absolutely necessary. They sat in the kitchen eating breakfast until 9:30am when Remus emerged looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"Are you all right Remus?" Holly asked, leaving off the 'Uncle' part. Harry watched as Remus cracked his neck and back in several places.

"I've been better Holly. But Merry Christmas!" He said, Holly sat him down and gave him a coffee and, to Harry's surprise, instead of toast a small portion of a block of Chocolate.

"Honeydukes Finest." She smiled. Remus returned it. At 10am they were surrounded by wrapping paper and presents. Harry had been sent a 'Weasley' jumper as had Holly too. Holly's was a deep purple and Harry's was a deep maroon colour. Along with a things from their other friends. It was a wonderful day for Harry. When he and Holly set about doing the dished somehow it ended in a water fight and both flicking soapy water at each other and Holly shrieking in laughter. Remus just watched shaking his head slowly. He was happy that even after 10 years apart they could still have fun together. It was like they had never been separated. He listened to them talking that night too as they sat in Holly's room.

"I don't want to have to go back to the Dursleys in the summer. They're so horrible. It'd be much nicer here." Harry said.

"I know Harry. I don't want you to have to go back to them either, but they _are_ family." Holly told him softly. Remus knew she must have hugged him.

"Well they'd be much happier if they still didn't know me. I don't understand why couldn't I just live with my godfather?" Harry asked. Holly withdrew breath sharply. She knew the rumours.

"Well Harry, it's complicated. It would make more sense maybe when you're a bit older." Harry nodded, he knew what she meant, it was going to be hard to wait and wonder but he'd have to wait. Hopefully he and Holly would just get closer and closer as they schooling went on and on.


	4. Holly Potter the Perfect Prefect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Holly Potter the Perfect Prefect<strong>

"_Prefect_?" Holly repeated as she read over her letter from Hogwarts. She had expected to be made a prefect. She pulled pranks all the time with Fred and George, sure they never got caught but still. Prefect? No way. She showed Remus and he told her that he'd been prefect along with Lily in their fifth year.

"You're just like your mother Holl. Nothing to worry about." He said, "by the way, I got a letter form Hogwarts as well. I'm going to be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. So things will be a little-" Holly's face lit up and she hugged him tightly.

"Brilliant!" She cried.

"I was going to say different, but brilliant works too." He said hugging her in return, "you can't get special treatment Holly. No favouritism. I'll be Professor Lupin and you'll be Miss Potter. I'm sorry Holly but even if we're as good as family, I can't favour you. It'll make the other kids feel unfairly treated." Holly nodded she knew that. She just knew this year was going to be better though. Because the other Defence Teachers hadn't exactly covered all manner of dark creatures. Her Godfather would.

* * *

><p>It was just a day later when Holly got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. One that told her Harry had 'blown up' his Aunt Marge. Whom Holly knew was no relation to them at all, but still Harry had been told to call her Aunt Marge. Holly rolled her eyes as she scanned the part that said he'd run away from his Aunt and Uncle's house in Privet Drive and had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a little later via the Knight Bus, sighing she showed Remus the letter and he agreed to let her go to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the last of her few days before school there. Holly packed her trunk up and was ready to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron when she turned back to Remus.<p>

"I'll see you on the train Uncle Remus." She said she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said clearly.

"Leaky Cauldron!" Before she disappeared.

"Oh Miss Potter! What a pleasure. Your brother is in Room 11." Tom said as she appeared no doubt in the middle of preparing dinner, judging by the warmth of the kitchen.

"Room 6 still free?" She asked stepping out of the kitchen fire with her trunk and her owl cage. Tom nodded and she winked at him before going upstairs. First to dump her things in the small room she had roomed in when she'd been here the summer before with Remus. He had been in room 7 and they had easily been the best customers for Tom. He'd promised that each summer he'd keep Room 6 free for her. After putting her things in there and opening the window so her owl, Pandora, could fly in and settle in the room, she went upstairs and knocked on Room 11's door. It opened a few seconds later to reveal Harry. Holly had her best what-did-you-do look in her face and her hands on her hips.

"Hi Holly. Come in. Sorry for the noise." Harry said, he was running ideas through his head as to why she was here but he had an idea.

"Harry…what did we discuss about controlling your temper. I know you hate Aunt Marge, from what you've told me I would too, but you have to control your temper around her."

"She insulted Mum and Dad." He said sitting down on the bed. Holly sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Look, you know Mum and Dad were great people. I know that, you know that. Harry…you need to do what I'd do. Shut it out. Ignore what she says. Just think about things that make you happy. Quidditch, Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione, me." She added the last word as an afterthought.

"Afterthought for the older sister." Harry smirked, Holly nodded.

"Yeah I'm nothing special."

"Are you kidding? You're my only link to a real family!" Harry said, "Holly? What do you know about Sirius Black?" Holly swallowed. Harry godfather. He'd been put in Azkaban because it was believed that he had been the Potter's secret Keeper. Now Holly had done her research. It would seem the obvious thing to do wouldn't it? Have your most trusted friend as your Secret Keeper. But they'd change at the last minute. Holly remembered that. She'd been 2 and her parents she'd heard them talking after they put Harry to bed. That they were having second thought about having Peter as their secret keeper. James said he'd always been weak and easily corrupted. Holly bit her bottom lip as the memories swirled in her head.

"_I don't trust him anymore Lily. Peter was always the one who could be corrupted to giving up our secrets and he's weak. I mean it would be easy for Voldermort to get our position out of him. We should have stuck with Sirius."_

"_James, do you want our son to grown up knowing that his parents didn't trust one of their friends enough but trusted his Godfather enough to have him killed just so we can live? I'm sure Peter will be fine."_

"Holly?" She was jerked form her thoughts by Harry's voice.

"Sirius Black, you say?" Harry nodded, "Erm…well…it's complicated. Sirius Black is a murderer you know that right?" Harry nodded, "and that's he'd escaped from Azkaban which is physically impossible to do." Another nod, "well…let's just say that what they say isn't true. If anyone tells you that he's after you, it's not true. Sirius is your Godfather Harry. No one believes that he'd after anyone else but you. He loves you Harry. Always did, loved me too. Just believe me when I say. He's after someone, but it's not you or me." Holly said. She kissed his cheek and got to her feet. She left him with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Holly stepped out of her room to see a rat being chased by a cat. Nothing original there, but as she met Harry in the corridor they both made their way out to dining room. The voices they heard made Harry smile.<p>

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep the bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cosy!" Ron sounded ready to strangle Hermione, let alone change Crookshanks.

"It's a cat Ronald what do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione snapped in return, adjusting her hold on Crookshanks, who turned out to be large Orange cat.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!" Holy silently agreed with Ron, it was a rather abnormally large cat.

Hermione let out a mirthless laugh, "That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe-brush! It's all right Crookshanks just ignore the men little boy." Hermione cooed as she patted Crookshanks gently.

"Harry!" Ron said as he saw him. Hermione spun around.

"Harry!" She seemed oddly embarrassed by being found to be arguing with Ron over something so trivial as a cat chasing a rat.

* * *

><p>Holly was sitting next to Hermione as Ron told them all about Egypt. Even showed them the slipping from the Daily Prophet. It was then the rest of the Weasley clan came downstairs.<p>

"Not flashing the clipping about _again_ are you Ron?" Fred said as he snatched the clipping up from the Table top.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron replied, with a whining tone to his voice.

"No, not a soul!" George teased.

"Not unless you count Tom-" Fred began.

"-the day maid-"

"-the night maid-"

"-that bloke who came to fix the toilet-"

"-and that wizard from Belgium!" Fred finished. Holly supressed the urge to giggle at their sentence. They had a knack for doing that.

"Hey Sparks!" Fred said dropping down beside Holly in the seat that Hermione had just vacated.

"Hi Fred." She replied, picking up her cup of tea.

"What's going on? Anything new?" George asked also dropping in to the chair on the opposite side of her. All three were 15 years old now and Holly was more than a little nervous about showing them her Prefect badge. They only said that prats become Prefects.

"New? Let's see…my shiny brand-new Prefects badge." She dug into her pocket and dropped it onto the table top, having George snatch it up and stare down at is in his palm as if he couldn't believe it. He looked from it to Holly and back again.

"Prefect?" Fred repeated, Holly nodded. Fred looked nearly ready to be sick. George dropped the badge back onto the table as though it was spider. Fred shook his head slowly.

"Holly Potter the Perfect Prefect." He said, with no withheld antipathy or repugnance in his tone. He loathed the idea of being a Prefect. Holly knew that, so did George but it was Fred who made her cry, snatching up her badge she got up and dashed out of the dining room and up to her room, where she sat for the rest of the day sobbing into her mothball smelling pillows. They hated her. They hated Holly Potter the Perfect Prefect.


	5. What Happened?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here. Also I've now skipped Fifth Year and gone straight the Harry and the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – What Happened?<strong>

Holly was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts and still with her Prefect badge on her chest, she pointedly avoided Fred and George all of last year. It was only when George Flooed to her house and apologized to her for Fred, who felt so bad he hadn't been able to do much all summer that she agreed to forgive them and George even told her that the badge helped make her eyes pop. He managed to get a smile it still failed to reach her eyes though. She wasn't at all the best she could be. George noticed.

"Holly? Are you feeling okay?" He asked when she joined him, Fred and Lee in their compartment on September first. Holly looked like she hadn't been sleeping well and she was skinnier than they remembered.

"I'm fine." She replied in a somewhat tired sounding voice, "why?" George cocked an eyebrow and she sighed.

"We know you too well Holl. Spill it. What's going on?" Fred said. Holly sighed again. she couldn't hide anything from these boys. They knew her all too well.

"So you've noticed…well, let's say that I'm not sleeping well because I'm worried and a little stressed can we leave it at that? Or do you want the whole story?" George and Fred shared a look and glanced at Lee.

"I'll go an find Angelina and Alicia. I have to talk to them about something." He said and left the trio in the compartment alone.

"Spill. It." George said. Holly took a deep shuddering breath; it wasn't like her to cry in front of them. She slowly let it out and closed her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping well because I've been sick. I've been having nightmares and I haven't been able to keep my food down. The nightmares got worse as the summer went on, even with Remus with his Wolfsbane potion, he couldn't comfort me like he used to. I had to deal with them on my own. You remember what my Boggart was last year?" They nodded. George and Fred had similar boggarts seeing their family and Holly lying dead before them. Holly had seen Remus, Harry, her parents, and Fred – only Fred – lying dead in front of her. George had figured out that Holly liked Fred, but Fred had just thought she couldn't tell them apart so she'd settled on just one of them. She hadn't had the best time, especially when Remus saw his own dead body in front of him on the floor of his classroom. In fact, Holly had been so distraught at seeing these she'd had dashed from the room in tears, leaving the rest of the class to keep going with the Boggart, Fred and George had followed her with the permission from Remus and found her outside an empty classroom behind a suit of armour sobbing.

"Well my Boggart became my nightmares." Holly said bringing both boys out of their memories. George knew that the most frightening one for her would have been seeing all of her friends and the only members of her family dead. He gathered her in a hug and held her tightly to his chest. This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

><p>It was only a little while later that the school was given the surprise of its life when they welcomed the Triwizard Tournament to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were just wonderful. Beauxbatons were seated at the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrang seated at the Slytherin table. Gryffindor boys had a hard time concentrating on their work with some fabulous ladies invading their minds all the time. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Harry, Fred and George. Ron was overwhelmed by them. Holly and Hermione set about researching the Triwizard Tournament and found out that it involved three very dangerous tasks and usually something of a treat for the participating schools. That treat turned up just after the first task. The Yule Ball. It excited the girls but made the guys a little apprehensive.<p>

Holly caught Fred and George's eyes over the heads of many girls and they shared a look of meaning. Holly intended to have Fred ask her, but Holly also knew that Fred had his eye on Angelina Johnson. A very pretty girl, whom he knew well, as they were on the Quidditch team together. Holly knew then her only chance was to go with George. She watched as Ron who hated the very idea of any sort of dancing was pulled up to dance with Professor McGonagall. Holly fought to keep the smile off her face. All the girls got to their feet when asked, but the boys, except Neville, remained seated. Holly however walked forward and pulled Harry to his feet. She beckoned Hermione to her and made them dance together, then she beckoned George to her. They danced, making other pairing start to take form too. Holly had started it. The boys suddenly realized that you could dance with your friends if you wanted to. It also had many boys asking the girl they were dancing with to the ball. Even George.

"Look, I know Fred is gonna ask Ange…you're not upset are you?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Why would I be upset?" She asked.

"Well…I know you like him." George said, "but since he's set on going with Ange. Will you go with me?"

"George…I'm flattered but I think you'd do better if you asked Katie Bell. She's got her heart set on going with you." Holly said, not the George was deflated at all by her rejection. She was just a friend to him. He didn't like her light that. Right?

* * *

><p>Finally it was all over. Holly watched from the stands as the Champions – Harry included – entered the maze. It would take them ages to finish, but there Holly stood with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Lee and all of Harry's supporters. Holly watched transfixed on the maze. Someone had to win. Even if it wasn't Harry, hopefully at least Cedric would win it. However when Harry and Cedric appeared outside the maze Holly gasped softly and rushed down the steps ignoring the calls of Hermione and Ron. She rushed down past Mad-Eye and the other professors who wanted to hold her back. She fell to her knees next to Harry and grabbed his shoulders.<p>

"Harry, Harry it's me It's Holly." He relaxed in her arms then and she held him tightly. Suddenly another voice broke through.

"Let me through! Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy!" Amos Diggory felt to his knees at Cedric's head, tears fell unbidden from his eyes and Holly was more than a little surprised that he didn't blame Harry for it. In fact he didn't say anything but cry. Holly felt a strong hand grab her arm and she was yanked to her feet the same as Harry. Both were dragged to the castle. Up to Mad-eye's office. He was acting strange. Some of Harry's words broke through Holly's daze.

"Professor, I don't believe I mentioned a gave yard…" Holly froze. Her eyes turned to Harry, her wide hazel eyes stared into scared wide green ones. This was it. This was the last time they'd look at each other. Just ten minutes ago Holly had been standing next to the boy that she knew she loved. The boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life, now she was sure she was going to die by the hand of a teacher she'd trusted.

"Both of the Potter Brats. Finally I will be rewarded when I bring the Dark Lord the two brats he wanted." Mad-Eye grabbed Holly by the hair and got her up to her feet, he was inches from saying the words when the door burst open and Mad-eye was expelled of his wand, he still had hold of Holly though, He refused to let go, even when they were able to force him into a chair, Holly was thrown to the floor by her hair. McGonagall was able to finally pry his fingers from her long black locks. They forced his real name out of him and where the real Alistair Moody was.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, Harry's arm was presented with the cut on it, and then Holly's was thrust forward as well. A scar running the length of her forearm burned a pale white against the cream of her skin. It hurt, just like Harry's scar did in Voldermort's presence. This was one year that Holly did not want to relive ever, ever again. She just wanted to go up to her dorm and go to bed.


	6. Wizard Wheezes and I Love Yous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here. It's now 7th year. The Twins leave, so they leave Holly behind?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Wizard Wheezes and I Love Yous<strong>

"What on earth is _that_?" Holly asked as she plopped down next to Fred in the common room the first Friday after the start of school. Fred and George had been secretive all summer about what they were planning to do after Hogwarts, but Holly had an idea.

"Nothing," Fred mumbled. He'd never really gotten over Angelina's rejection after the Yule Ball. Holly knew better.

"Is this more of your joke shop stuff?" Holly asked, grabbing the box that Fred tried to hide, she peered inside it. There were heaps of things in the box.

"Yeah – at the moment, we're untangling all the extendable ears." George saw no point in hiding the products from her. She'd find out anyway. She'd known them long enough. Longer than Lee did and probably better than Lee did too. They'd just had Quidditch practice and Angelina, the new captain, was fuming that their new keeper – Ron – wasn't quite up to the standard that the others had been. Angelina knew they'd need a whole lot of luck if they were going to beat Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Holly watched from the stands, her and Hermione raced down to congratulate them and make sure Harry was okay after being winded by a bludger, after he'd caught the snitch. But it was Malfoy's taunts that got to them first.<p>

"We wanted to write a few more verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for _fat_ and _ugly_ – we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"I'm gonna kill him," Holly muttered in Hermione's ear.

"We couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either. For his father, you know-"

"Leave it!" Holly heard Angelina say as she gripped Fred's arm, he and George had heard Malfoy and were most likely ready to beat him to a pulp.

"But you like the Weasley's don't you Potter? Spend the holidays there and everything. Same with your sister." Eyes turned now to Holly, she stood, bold as brass beside Harry and George, "Can't see how you both stand the stink, but I guess when you've been raised by Muggles and a Werewolf, even the Weasley's Hovel smells ok." Harry grabbed hold of George and Hermione joined Angelina, Alicia and Katie in restraining Fred.

"Of perhaps," Malfoy began again, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house smelt like Potter and the Weasley pigsty reminds you of it," Harry gripped George tighter, he decided to ignore it, he gritted his teeth ignoring the insatiable urge to let go of George so they could both hurt Malfoy as much as possible.

"Draco…" Holly began walking slowly towards him, "I can't help noticing just how dashing you look in your Quidditch robes." Malfoy's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, Fred slowed his struggles, puzzled. George even relaxed a bit in Harry's grip to. Holly's close proximity to Malfoy was uncomfortable for the fifth year.

"Really?" He asked, she nodded.

"Oh yes. I've always liked strong," Her hand dipped inside her robes for her wand, "intelligent," Her wand rested beside her now, "_handsome_," She drew out handsome to make it sound like she really thought he was, "young," She paused and Malfoy took one long calculated step backwards, "Ferrets." With a flick of her wand Malfoy disappeared in his robes and a pure white ferret appeared. Harry let go of George and the girls let go of Fred for the laughter that took over the team and the others. The whole Gryffindor house that had come out to see the game burst into fits of laughter. But Madam Hooch was _not_ impressed.

"Miss Potter! Up to the castle! And straight to your Head of House's office! _Now!_" Holly turned smartly as Malfoy returned and started up towards the castle, as she reached the edge of the pitch she glanced back over her shoulder and blew Malfoy a kiss. George and Fred smiled at her and shook their heads slightly as they went back to the rooms to change back into their school robes.

* * *

><p>"But Professor–!" Fred and George were outside McGonagall's office listening to the conversation between McGonagall, Holly and apparently Umbridge.<p>

"Not buts Miss Potter." McGonagall's voice said harshly, the loud clearing of throat made both Fred and George roll their eyes.

"May I help Professor?" Umbridge's voice asked.

"Help?" McGonagall sounded like she was being strangled. Umbridge must have nodded. McGonagall made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl and silence fell over the room.

"I think banning Miss Potter here from spending any spare time at all with the two Mr Weasley's should do the trick. They are obviously a bad influence."

"How are you planning to stop me _Professor_?" Holly sneered; it was true it would be mighty hard to stop her when the common room was not patrolled by teachers at all.

"Oh I think that whenever free time arrives you could spend it with Miss Adams patrolling the corridors. Which is what _prefects_ should do isn't it?" Umbridge said. So she hadn't gone as far to revoke the Prefect appointment but she was going to made patrol the corridors with Ravenclaw's most stuck up and prim Prefect who had been made Head Girl. This was going to be torture. Fred and George knew it, Holly knew it. This was going to be just horrible. The twins ducked behind the suit of armour as Umbridge exited McGonagall's office before jumping into the office to find a heavily sobbing Holly. She was sitting opposite an equally shocked McGonagall, Fred and George had never seen their Professor look so defeated. She merely glanced at them and waved her hand at them indicating that they could escort Holly back up to Gryffindor Tower.

They sat her down by the fire. The team weren't all back yet and Harry and Hermione knew better than to ask what had happened especially if it meant that Holly was upset.

"Holly…it's going to be ok. She can't stop you sitting with us at lunch can she? Breakfast or dinner?" Fred said, Holly sobbed harder.

"What about if we actually break with tradition and go to the library?" The sobbing just got louder. The twins were running out of options.

"I've got it. The only way!" Fred said suddenly standing up. He ran upstairs and came back down carrying a box marked with the words "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs!" He crowed, only loud enough for Holly and George to hear though. Holly looked up still sniffling and her eyes red from crying.

"Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs?" She repeated, a little confused. Fred nodded excitedly, "Fireworks?" He nodded again. Holly's mouth twitched as though she wanted to smile but had forgotten how to. She looked at George and then at Fred. They were planning something and she wanted in on it.

* * *

><p>Holly sat in the common room silently, running her fingers over a letter she had penned for Harry. It didn't make much sense but that didn't matter to her right now. Right now she was debating if this was truly a good idea. She'd already written to Remus, and although he didn't approve, he'd said that if she truly wasn't happy at school she should do what she felt was right.<p>

"Holly?" She looked up and smiled at Fred as he sat down opposite her.

"What can I do for you Fred?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something actually." He said smiling softly.

"Sure, go ahead I'm all ears." She smiled. Her smile had a way of disarming Fred and making him, since he was 14, lose all ability to string a perfectly coherent sentence together.

"Well, I…erm…well, it's kind of hard to say…Um…" Holly put a finger to his lips.

"I know. I love you too Fred." His smile vanished.

"You know?" She nodded slowly. His smiled returned and he leant forward softly kissing her. Tenderly. Like it should be. Holly loved every second of it. Fred pressed something into her palm. Looking down at it, it was silver bracelet.

"Turn it over." She did so; on the back of the single silver band it read _For Holly, my sparkle in every day, with love Fred._ That was all he ever had to do for her. He never had to do anything else as long as he loved her and put a sparkle in her every day. It was just how they were going to work.

* * *

><p>Holly wrinkled her nose when the boys landed after their spectacular exit from Hogwarts with Holly, in Diagon Alley in front of what was going to be Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.<p>

"You have got to be joking." Holly said. Fred held out his hand and in it was a single gold key.

"Yours," He said simply. George had no objections to Holly coming with them and being a partner with them for the shop, because she knew them inside out. It was just the way it was going to be.

"Operation, Wizard Wheezes is a go." She sighed and followed Fred and George inside the shop to start work on it.


	7. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only Holly is mine.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted!

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ok, so I've made Holly the same age as Fred & George Weasley. Two years older than Harry and Ron. I know that blows canon of Harry being an only child but many people have done the 'Potter sister' thing before, nothing new here. This is about 4 years down the track. Fred isn't dead! It's AU now too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Marry Me?<strong>

Holly woke slowly on May 6th. A year to the day when The Final Battle ended. The night when the Weasley Family had lost a brother, a son, a friend. Percy had pushed Fred out of the way of falling debris from the explosion and died in place of his brother. Holly was grateful to Percy and for his sacrifice her and Fred got their happily ever after.  
>Holly rolled onto her side and ran her slightly cool index finger down the scar that now marred her boyfriend's face. She sighed and frowned a bit. It made him seem rugged, and more handsome than before. And even more so, he and George were even less identical when they had been when George got his ear cursed off. George had no qualms about that, but Fred hated that he and his twin were now so easy to be told apart that there was no question as to who was who anymore.<br>He sighed in his sleep and Holly smiled. She and Fred had discussed many things about their life together. Fred had gotten a bigger bed and he and George had set up the other two bedrooms. One for George to sleep in. Even though Holly didn't mind sharing the room with George, George joked that he now didn't have to put up with Fred's snoring. The other was to be a turned into a nursery for when, what George had deemed, miniature mischief makers were born. Holly had told him that if he taught them any rude jokes or anything else that she deemed to be inappropriate she'd be on him like flies to rubbish. Fred stirred and slowly blinked open his eyes to meet her brown ones.

"Hello Beautiful." He whispered.

"Good morning handsome." Holly said softly.

"Don't call me that," He said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed to rest on the edge of it.

"Why not?" She asked also sitting up but kneeling behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't call me something that isn't true Holly. I'm _not_ the same boy I was that you fell in love with. I can't even believe that you're still here." Fred said; he felt her start to rub her thumbs into his back muscles. He knew many scars marred his body; he didn't want her to call him handsome, when he knew he wasn't. George had surpassed him as the 'better-looking' twin.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, if I loved you based on your looks, I would've been gone years ago. I love you, Fred, because you are kind, caring, loving, generous, intelligent, funny and the best kind of handsome there is. This scar," she ran her finger down it, he shivered, "this just adds to your looks. Makes you rugged." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck softly.

"There is no one else I'd much rather be with then you right now." She whispered, kissing his neck again. Fred smiled and turned his head to kiss her softly. Their kiss was their promise to each other, both had kissed others but their kiss was a promise.

* * *

><p>Fred looked down into the glass cases in the Muggle jewellery store Hermione had taken him to. He wanted to ask Holly to marry him, but he didn't want to have to have a ring made by wizards. So Hermione had offered to take him to a Muggle store. She gasped and grabbed his arm pulling him to her side she pointed down at a beautiful diamond ring. It had a smallish diamond, set in the band surrounded by small sapphires. It <em>was <em>beautiful. It was perfect in fact.

"Can I help you at all?" The shop assistant asked, Hermione smiled and said they wanted a closer look at the diamond ring in the display. The assistant smiled, clearly he thought that Hermione and Fred were a couple. They had decided to play to it too. Hermione had the same size hands as Holly so it was easy for them to get the right size. Hermione slipped it onto her ring finger and giggled.

"Oh Fred! It's perfect!" She gushed excitedly. The shop assistant smiled at them fondly.

"Well if it's good enough for her – it's good enough for me! We'll take it." Fred said. Hermione quietly helped him with the Muggle Money and they left the store happily. Once outside Hermione said she had to go home to Ron and Fred said he'd go back to the shop to wait for Holly to finish up at the Ministry. Although Holly never finished her 7th year, the Ministry looked at her records and said that even without her NEWTs she had good marks they would let her into her chosen career. This just happened to be an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her loyalty to the Weasleys and to Dumbledore's legacy had, at first, posed a problem. But eventually she settled in fairly well with her co-workers.

Fred arrived back at the shop and went straight up to the apartment above. He hadn't thought much about how to do it. He wasn't a romantic, but George was. Fred entered the apartment to find about a dozen or so candles lit and burning softly in the corners of the room and across the mantle above the fireplace.

"George…you always amaze me." Fred muttered shaking his head slowly.

"I'm glad you like it." His twin said stepping out from the kitchen. George was smiling.

"Let's see it, come on." Fred showed George the ring he'd chosen, "if Holly doesn't say yes…she'd crazy." George said, and then he disappeared to the Burrow. Fred knew that's where he'd gone. He'd tell Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Charlie all what was happening. Hermione already knew so there was no point in telling her, but she'd still act excited. That was the plan anyway.

* * *

><p>Holly didn't floo to the Apartment, she apparated and entered through the shop. As she climbed the steps she could smell something that smelt vaguely of Lavender, Sandalwood and Roses. The boys hated incense; it was a Muggle contraption they could never work out. Opening the door Holly gasped. Candles. Dozens of them. Different colours and scents filled the room. Her gaze fell on the couch where Fred sat waiting patiently for her to join him.<p>

"Did I forget our anniversary or something?" She asked sitting down.

"No. Our anniversary isn't for another month. But I wanted to ask you something. It's important." Holly's disarming smile didn't falter. She didn't disarm him as much now. But it still made him stumble a bit.

"Holly Dorea Potter, we've known each other for years. Since we were 11. And I've loved you since we were 15 years old. Your smile totally disarmed me at 14. I couldn't form sentences properly. You still disarm me with your unwavering support and love. It means the world to me. I guess the real reason I'm saying all this is leading up to the last four words I'm going to say to you, Holly. Holly Dorea Potter…will you marry me?" Fred asked, he presented the diamond ring to her and Holly felt her heart speed up. She felt tears sting her eyes as she nodded and wrapped Fred in a hug. Why had he ever doubted that she'd say yes? Why would he doubt her? Fred slid the ring onto her finger and she smiled letting him hold her.

"It's beautiful. Simple and beautiful." She whispered kissing him softly. He knew she'd love it. The ring had been perfect. Just like she was.

"I have something to tell you, Fred. Something _very_ important." Holly said. Fred frowned, she was serious and he didn't like that.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning to blow out one of the candles, she stopped him.

"Don't worry it won't ruin the mood. I uh, went to the Muggle Doctor this morning, with Ginny. And I found out that…in about 8 months…we're gonna be parents. Well technically we already are but…you know." Holly said watching the emotions change on Fred's face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, standing up.

Holly nodded, "Yeah. I am. I want to wait a few more weeks until we tell everyone, I swore Ginny to secrecy. She can't even tell Hermione or Harry." Holly stood up also, she needed him to know that they were in this together.

"I think you've just made me the happiest man alive!" Fred said grabbing her and spinning her around. Holly had to tell him to put her down for fear of knocking over the candles and burning down the flat. They finally were going to have their happily ever after.

* * *

><p>THE END! It's finally finished! Review please!<p> 


End file.
